


Landmine

by tartancaps



Series: maybe i'm not, all that you thought [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Becky G, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boypussy, Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Oh wait, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Stripper Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), except when he's on the pole lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartancaps/pseuds/tartancaps
Summary: Jungkook could list all the reasons why he shouldn't have let himself fall for the handsome alpha that started frequenting the campus coffee shop he works at:1. Working two jobs while trying to get a degree didn't leave a lot of time for a relationship2. He wasn't exactly sure how the alpha would react to the fact that one of his jobs is at a strip clubActually... it was pretty much just those two reasons. That, and his crushing shyness.or, alternativelyJungkook is forced to work as a stripper and falls for Taehyung. Taehyung just wants to protect his baby koo (and maybe show him some love while he's at it).(this is a prequel to my one shot Candy and you don't have to read that to understand this. It also might be a bit confusing because omegaverse isn't mentioned at all in Candy, just implied. Whoops)
Relationships: Becky G/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: maybe i'm not, all that you thought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> sdjkfdh i'm actually kinda excited about my first fic that's not a one shot, and has a legit storyline. i've had the plot written for a little while but ive just been trying to figure out how to break it down into a proper story but hopefully it turns out okay :)
> 
> (okay y'all ik i didn't make 'candy' omegaverse but i planned this with omegaverse and its doesn't really impact the other story that much like the only difference would've been them saying alpha and omega during smut instead of daddy so...)
> 
> about the warnings:  
> i'll be trying to keep the violence minimal, and there won't be any super graphic gore or anything but there might be a bit of blood. no underage takes place in the story but it is discussed and it is heavy implied to have happened in the past and i understand that it being mentioned might be triggering so i figured i should put the warning there to be safe. for the most part it's similar with the rape/non-con, where it is mentioned to have happened in the past and there will be some scenes where it is attempted or there's dubious consent (e.g. while under the influence) and i'll put warnings at the start of each chapter when things like that happen.
> 
> jesus christ these are the longest beginning notes, lets get into the story now  
> enjoy 💜

Loud, piercing screeches rang throughout the university's alpha dorms. Even the thick, rut-safe walls couldn't protect Taehyung's neighbours from his new initiative to learn the violin; however, Min Yoongi could.  
"Taehyung, i'm _this close_ to smashing your fancy new violin into little sticks and shoving it down the garbage disposal." He'd been at it for a solid hour and a half now, with Yoongi having barged into his dorm fifteen minutes ago in his cute little dumpling-covered pyjamas. The set had been a jokey christmas gift from his boyfriend, Jimin (who was coincidentally Taehyung’s best friend), last christmas, since all their friends collectively agreed that he looked like a cat-dumpling hybrid, and nobody had expected that he would wear them religiously at least every few nights.  
"But hyung, i need to practice at least two hours a day if i wanna get any good!" Taehyung looked absolutely horrified at the thought of his precious violin (that he's actually borrowing from Minho, a friendly beta and music major in Tae's math class) being harmed.  
Yoongi scowled at him, though it was difficult for the alpha to look intimidating when his shirt said 'lil dumpling is my rap name' above a blushing dumpling.  
"Taehyung. it's 3am."  
Taehyung glanced over at the clock on the wall, pushing his dark hair back over his bandana. "Huh, would you look at that." He shrugged and went straight back to playing (read:trying to play)... was that Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?  
Yoongi sighed, "You know that i'm a music major, right? And that i've been playing the violin for nine years? i'd be willing to teach if you just, please, god, _shut the fuck up_."  
Taehyung looked at the older over his shoulder, giving him a mischievous smirk.  
"Oh god. This was your plan wasn't it? You little shi-" Taehyung narrowly dodged getting tackled by the shorter alpha, stepping to the side, but not before Yoongi crouched down and kicked his feet from underneath him, sending Taehyung and the violin crashing to the carpet, assaulting him with tickles.  
"HYUNG NO- I'M SORRY!"  
\-----------------------

Jungkook woke up to the sound of ‘Dolphin’ by Oh My Girl blaring through his iphone speakers at 6:30am. He was _this_ close to quitting his job at the cafe for one goddamn sleep in. But then he remembered the slowly growing wad of cash at the bottom of his nightstand and figured he could brave another morning shift. At least he didn’t have to get up at 4am to bake all of the various pastries sold, unlike the owner of the cafe, Seokjin.

He sighed and dragged himself out of bed, wincing as he felt all his muscles scream at him due his recent shift at his ‘night job’. _Yep, this is exactly why I’m saving my money up_ , he thought. When he entered the small bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, he noticed some small finger-shaped bruises on his neck. “That fucker..” he mumbled quietly, thinking back to last night when he was forcefully dragged to one of the backrooms by one of his regular clients.

After finishing in the bathroom, the omega dressed up in an oversized shirt and cargo jeans, put some small hoop earrings on and sat down to do his makeup. He’d spent a solid half hour doing extravagant makeup for work last night, and this morning he just felt like being lazy. He dabbed on a little bit of concealer (making sure to cover his bruises), added some peach eyeshadow and blush and covered his lips in a shiny gloss. He tousled his hair a little bit before throwing on some sneakers and grabbing his bag, heading out the door.

His unit in the omega dorms was pretty close to the cafe, about a twenty minute walk, meaning he’d arrive just in time for his 7:15 shift. It was autumn currently, and the route he took to work was covered in warm toned leaves. His 20th birthday had just passed, signalling the start of the fall semester. He always got nostalgic this time of year; he missed the smell of the ocean in his hometown, Busan, and the miyeok-guk his Halmeoni would always make him for his birthday as a child. He sighed, finally reaching the cafe.

He walked into the backroom, dropping his bag off and pulling on a black apron, greeting the owner, Jin, as he entered. Jin was like an Eomma to him, having taken care of him alongside his mate, Namjoon, since he was 16. The older omega smiled, rushing up to him and grabbing his face (smearing flour everywhere in the process), peppering his cheeks with kisses. “Kookie-yah!” He pulled back, looking concerned. Jungkook panicked for a second, thinking he hadn’t covered the bruises properly. Jin knew about his night job, but he always reminded him to be careful and not take shit from anyone. “Where were you last night? Felix said you didn’t come home til after he’d fallen asleep?”

Jungkook calmed down a bit, knowing at least it wasn’t about the bruises. “Don’t worry hyung, I just got called in for a last minute shift at work. Jeongin had his heat so they needed someone to take his place.”

Jin frowned at this, “You shouldn’t be working this many late shifts Jungkook, especially not when you have work _and_ class the next day.”  
Jungkook sighed, shaking his head. He was used to Jin worrying about him, but there wasn’t a whole lot either of them could do about the situation. It’d taken him a whole year before he’d convinced the elder to hire him, reassuring him that he could handle the workload of two jobs and studying. He needed to save up as much cash as possible so he could finally leave his other job.

“Don’t worry Hyungie, I know how to take care of myself. And besides, if they ask me to take an extra shift, it’s not like I can say no. You know that if I had a say in it I wouldn’t be working there anymore.” He shook his head, refusing to let himself get into a self-pitying mindset. “Anyways, I’m fine.”

Before Jin could say anything he walked away, heading to the counter to start his shift.

\---------------------

Taehyung woke up to his best friend, Jimin, ripping his sheets off of his bed, exposing him to the cold air. The alpha rolled over, groaning, before grabbing a pillow and launching it at his friend, hopefully injuring him fatally. Alas, the blonde omega was small and sprite, dodging it easily.

“I regret giving you a key,” he sighed. He rolled over again, reading the time as 7:45. “Jesus christ! Why are you waking me up this early?!” he whined.

Jimin just grinned, pulling clothes out of the closet, probably preparing his friend an outfit for today. “Because,” he started, throwing some beige pants onto the bed, “You have a test this afternoon.”

Taehyung sat up, raising an eyebrow. “This _afternoon_. Why are you waking me up _now_?!”  
Jimin just sighed, as if the answer was even remotely obvious. “Because, Tae, I know for a fact that you’ve barely studied for this test, so we’re gonna go buy some coffee and study all morning.”

The alpha wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hug his best friend or slap the shit out of him. To be fair, he hadn’t studied for this test - he was usually a very dedicated student, and was currently acing his classes, but he’d been visiting his family in Daegu over the break and had completely forgotten about the recap test that was scheduled a few weeks into the semester. He sighed in defeat, getting out of bed and putting on the outfit laid out on the bed.

Jimin smiled, clapping his hands together, having already dressed up before he arrived. “Okay, let’s go!”

\---------------------

Jungkook wasn’t even an hour into his shift and he was already exhausted. _Probably because you only got three hours of sleep, genius_ , he scolded himself. He’d finished work at 3am earlier that morning, and it had taken him half an hour to finally get into bed. He was definitely used to running on little-to-no sleep, but that certainly didn't make it any easier.

A voice broke him out of his thoughts. “You good Kook-ah?” He jumped slightly, not expecting the voice right behind him. He felt a steadying hand on his shoulder, realising it was just his friend, Hoseok.  
“You scared me, Hobi-hyung!”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “You seem a little distracted. Late night?” Hobi was a beta who he’d met through one of his coworkers (from his other job), Becky. The two had been going steady for a year now, and Jungkook had been friends with the female omega for three years before she introduced him to her boyfriend six months ago. They’d become a close group of friends alongside some other people, some working at Hobi’s dance studio, while others worked alongside Jungkook and Becky.

“Ah, yeah. They pulled me in to pick up someone else’s shift.” The beta winced, knowing how much the younger disliked his night job. He’d experienced it all through his girlfriend, who he still supported unconditionally. He was one of Jungkook’s closest friends for a reason - he was one of the few people in his life who consistently showed him kindness and respect, despite everything.

“That sucks Kook, you know Jin would’ve let you take today off right?”  
Jungkook just shook his head, “It’s fine hyung, I can handle it.”

He opened his mouth to say more before he suddenly whipped his head round, to where the front bell had just rung, signalling a new customer. It wasn’t the bell, however, that caught his attention. It was the smell that followed it - an earthy, spicy scent (clearly belonging to an alpha) of cloves and sandalwood. The owner of the delectable scent was a tall, tan alpha, with curly black hair. He felt an uncharacteristic pang of bitterness when he saw a gorgeous, petite omega enter behind him, the two chatting and laughing together easily.

Jungkook turned back around before he could be caught staring like a creep, turning to Hobi. “Hey, do you think you can grab these customers,” He nodded his head towards the (totally not scarily attractive) pair at the door, “I need to make 3Racha’s drinks.” 3Racha was a small group of music students who frequented the cafe, often bringing some of their other friends. One of the guys, Changbin, was dating Jungkook’s roommate, Felix, and another one, Chan (not to be confused with Changbin, despite their names literally being Changbin and Bang Chan), was dating the coworker he’d covered for, Jeongin. Chan was absent from their group today (most likely because his boyfriend was in heat), and currently their group consisted of Bangchan, Jisung, Felix and Minho.

Hoseok nodded, greeting the new customers while Jungkook hurried to make the drinks so he could walk over to the table on the other side of the cafe, far away from the _alpha_. He finished quickly (still making sure to do a good job, because he was nothing if not a perfectionist) and headed over to the table, planning on making small talk for as long as it took Hoseok to serve the other customers.

The omega had just giggled loudly at something Changbin had said, unconsciously glancing at the alpha across the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when they made eye contact, and he quickly turned back around. The scent he’d been trying so hard not to focus on took on a slight burnt smell, signalling that the alpha was.. Annoyed? Upset? Had Jungkook laughed too loud or something? Did him turning around come across as rude? 

He sighed, going back to work and trying to ignore the scent that lingered in his nostrils long after the alpha left.

\---------------------

Taehyung ignored the laughs of his best friend, face bright red from embarrassment. Jimin was struggling to breathe from how hard he was laughing, barely being able to wheeze out teasing words, “You... He… turned his back to you... and you... _waved at his back_? Taetae, this is why you’re single.”

“Shut up,” the alpha grumbled. He was still confused as to why the gorgeous omega at the coffee shop had seemed so skittish. As soon as he opened the door he’d smelt a strong citrusy vanilla smell, like the sweetest dessert. He’d almost thought that it was just the smell of one of the cafe’s products before he noticed the scent coming from the omega behind the counter. He was immediately struck with how pretty he was, and even from a distance he could see how rosy his cheeks were and those big, doe-like eyes. He’d seemed stressed, moving quickly and cautiously away from them and towards the far away table.

When Taehyung had heard that adorable giggle… he was already whipped for the omega whose name he didn’t even know. He’d felt jealous of the alpha he was talking to, even though he knew he didn’t have any right to be, but his heart had stopped when the boy had looked in his direction and made eye contact. He had frozen, caught in those big brown eyes and long lashes before he’d turned around. The alpha’s malfunctioning brain had decided to wave five seconds too late, and Jimin caught him waving at an omega that wasn’t even looking at him, his best friend immediately seizing the opportunity to tease the taller.

“You know… You could always ask for his number? I’ve seen him working there before, I think Seokjin-ssi hired him last semester.”

Taehyung perked up at the idea, eager to hopefully get to know the omega. “Do you think he’ll be working tomorrow? Or wait, do you know what days he works since you’ve seen him there before? Do you know his name?”

Jimin just laughed, amused at his friend's eagerness. “Slow down there tiger, unfortunately for you I don’t stalk the boy’s schedule, but I’m pretty sure he’ll be there tomorrow. It’s a Saturday, right? Yeah, pretty sure he will be. As for his name, I’m not sure.”

The alpha sighed. He figured he could always just ask the omega himself (which would probably be less creepy than approaching him out of nowhere, already knowing his name). He was already planning ways to ask the omega out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idk how to add links with different texts to stories so here's the link to their outfits:
> 
> Jungkook - https://pin.it/6LctRl2  
> Taehyung - https://pin.it/44JFhYz
> 
> Here's the link to the pinterest board, it's got all the character's outfits and the caption says what chapter it's for (i might save outfits there early tho so watch out for spoilers 😳😳) - https://pin.it/56XDWMe


	2. The developing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter's a little shorter than the last, but i felt like this was a good place to end it. i ended up splitting my original plan for this one into two chapters, so the third chapter should be out super soon.
> 
> enjoy this fluffy chapter before we start getting into the angst ^ㅇ^

As it turns out, Taehyung did not gather the courage to ask the pretty omega out the next day. Or the day after that. He did, however, learn his name.

\---------------------

“Jungkook-ah,” Taehyung greeted. It’s his fifth day in a row at the cafe - just this week (it was Friday) - which, yes, _might_ be a little suspicious considering he wasn’t a regular until he bumped into the omega, but, no-one had questioned it thus far.

“Hyung!” Jungkook grinned, having gotten over his initial avoidance of the elder. Over the past few days, the alpha had been persistent in striking up conversations with the younger, and eventually revealed that the omega that came with him on the first day was actually his best friend, who was already in a relationship (Jungkook was careful to hide his smile at that). They’d traded basic information like names, hobbies, who’s the hyung, but it hadn’t really gone beyond that. 

He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. It was dangerous how quickly the smell of cloves and sandalwood had become his favourite scent - every time he began his shift, he was anticipating the spiced, earthy scent floating through the air. He was damned near addicted to it, but he knew he couldn’t afford that kind of attachment.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t anticipated the friendship they would form over just a few weeks, and he hadn’t anticipated just how hard he could fall, so quickly. Even in their limited interactions, he couldn’t deny just how charismatic the elder was. He waltzed in _everyday_ (don’t think Jungkook hadn’t noticed how often he visits), always telling the funniest stories, or the occasional compliment that left him with a pretty blush covering his cheeks and ears.

“The usual?” He asked. By now he’d figured out his regular order (it wasn’t difficult considering he ordered the exact same thing everyday), which was a vanilla latte with extra milk and sugar. Honestly, it could hardly be considered coffee with how sweet it was, but he was in no place to judge considering his preference for matcha lattes or frappuccinos. 

He noticed Taehyung hadn’t replied yet - he seemed to be zoning out, staring at a spot on the wall behind Jungkook’s head. “Taehyung?” he said, slightly louder this time  
It was almost amusing how the alpha jumped at his voice. “Wh- Huh?”

Jungkook giggled at the alpha’s adorable confused expression. He promptly slapped himself (mentally, of course) for referring to him as ‘adorable’. _I mean, if he’s objectively adorable, then it doesn’t mean anything if i think of him like that then, right?_ the omega reasoned with himself. “I was saying, should I get your usual order?”

The alpha nodded, seeming to struggle to make eye contact. “Yeah, uh, sounds good.” Jungkook was getting suspicious to say the least. Taehyung was usually the complete opposite of this - attentive, confident, but today he seemed completely out of it. He turned to make his coffee, seeing Taehyung to his right shifting nervously. “You alright, Hyung? You seem a little… distracted?”

This somehow seemed to panic him more, as the alpha stumbled over his words, “Y-yeah I’m good, I’m good. Just, y-you know? Yeah, uh, tired… I mean, I am. Tired. Yeah, l-late night.”

Jungkook just raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconvinced. The alpha seemed to realise he wasn’t buying it, and took a deep breath, “Actually, I, uh, was gonna ask if yo-”

He was cut off by Jin walking out of the backroom, jacket slung over his shoulder. “Hey, Kook-ah, I have to leave early today. I’m having lunch with Namjoon’s parents.” Jungkook caught the older omega’s slight shudder at the thought.

“Wait, Kim Namjoon?” Taehyung perked up.  
Jin nodded, “Yes, my mate. How do _you_ know him?” He narrowed his eyes, pretending to sound suspicious., Taehyung seemed to take it seriously though, paling slightly. “I-I… friends. Uh, family friend, I mea-”

He was cut off by the horror that was Jin’s windshield wiper laugh, “Calm down, kid, I was joking. But yes, Kim Namjoon is my mate.” He suddenly glanced down at his watch “Shit- I mean shoot. I’m about to run late.”

Jungkook just pouted, though. “Hyuuuuung, you know you can swear in front of me now, right? I’m an adult.”

Jin just shook his head, ruffling the younger’s hair before he heads towards the exit. “You’ll always be my baby, Kookie!” He shouted over his shoulder.

Jungkook ducked his head in embarrassment, sighing frustratedly. “Ugh, sorry about Jin. He can be a bit… yeah. Anywho, what was it you were gonna ask me?” he asked, passing the coffee.

The alpha seemed to panic again, fumbling so much to the point where he almost dropped his coffee. “Oh, yeah, so I, uhm, was wondering if… _ifyouwantedtogoonadatesometime_?” he blurted out.

Jungkook tilted his head, “Come again?”

Taehyung steeled himself, taking a deep breath, “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

The omega’s brain completely froze. “A… date? W-with you? Like, a date-date?”

The alpha nodded, “Like a date-date.”

To say Jungkook was unprepared for that question was an understatement. He might’ve had an inkling about how the alpha felt about him (I mean, the man literally showed up at his workplace _everyday_ since they met), but he wasn’t prepared for the possibility of an actual date. On one hand, his omega was absolutely preening at the alpha’s confession, but on the other hand, he was sure he couldn’t handle a relationship. He was already balancing two jobs, study, dancing, and having somewhat of a social life. Not to mention that one of his jobs was at a strip club. He wasn’t exactly sure how the alpha would react to tha-

“You… um, you don’t have to reply now, you can think about it?” He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sheepish voice.

“N-no, I mean yes. No to thinking about it, yes to the date.” At the very least, if it all goes down in burning flames, he could get a decent lay out of it, right?

The alpha seemed surprised by his answer, as if he was expecting to get rejected. _If only he knew how damn whipped I am already_ , Jungkook sighed internally.

“Oh, cool cool. Um, can I get your number then? So we can, like, organise it?”

He nodded, pulling out his phone and trading numbers. Just as the alpha turned to leave, he stopped for a second, still looking a bit nervous. “Oh, and, uh, Jungkook?”

The omega hummed in acknowledgement.

“You look really pretty today.”

It was the younger’s turn to fumble now, blushing bright pink from the alpha’s words and heart absolutely _pounding_. “I-i… thank y-you.”

Taehyung, looking very pleased with himself, headed out the exit. 

And if Jungkook saw his little happy dance out the front of the store, well, then nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jurgkook's outfit - https://pin.it/cZPWvTd  
> taehyung's outfit (this but with his black curly hair) - https://pin.it/6MfAJKm  
> jurgkook's makeup - https://pin.it/oGzuUbZ  
> jin's outfit - https://pin.it/69QHlvM
> 
> pinterest board for fic - https://pin.it/3D5dhZX\
> 
> please remember to comment guys, it shows me that there's people who are reading/enjoying the story!  
> thanks for reading 💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so not an update ~but~ i made a moodboard for the fic!
> 
> ik it might not seem to match where we're at now in the story, but this is definitely the vibe of where it's headed

new chapter should be out this weekend! :)


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know this was a bit late but everythings been so hectic (i had to get a covid test ;-;, but at least it came back negative)
> 
> its a suuper short chapter but i figured it'd be good to provide some context on jurgkook's background and stuff
> 
> but don't worry, i'm working on a longer chapter now :)
> 
> hope you enjoy

The tinkling of the front bell rang throughout the cafe, signalling the exit of the last customer of the day. Jungkook sighed in relief, slumping against the front counter. 

Today had certainly been… interesting. His inner omega was absolutely _preening_ at Taehyung’s confessions, and he’d be lying if he himself wasn’t delighted by it as well. The rational part of him knew he was being wishful - with his current situation? There’s no way he could allow himself to be in a relationship. He knew he’d been indulging himself far too much with the cute alpha, and he’d initially planned for it to go no further than simple flirting, but when he’d met the elder’s puppy dog eyes and heard the nervous tremble in his voice? He was a goner.

 _Agreeing to a date doesn’t mean a lifelong commitment_ , he reminded himself. _Just keep it casual, and you both avoid getting hurt._ Just because he couldn’t have a proper relationship, didn’t mean he couldn’t go on a couple dates with a handsome alpha, right?

“Any plans for tonight, Kook-ah?” Jin’s voice called from the back room, startling the younger omega out of his daze.

“Ah, I um, have a shift at the club tonight.” He winced at what he knew was a disappointed stare being aimed at his back.

The older omega sighed, sounding more exasperated than anything. “Again? You really need to stop picking up the extra shifts, Kookie.”

Jungkook just shook his head, “I will, I’m just saving up a little extra cash,” he casually refrained from mentioning what the extra cash was for - he’d been saving up for a while now, and he’d hopefully scrounge up enough eventually to disappear from his current life. He’d planned to somehow get to Japan, where his employer’s jurisdiction didn’t extend to. “If I’m being forced to work there, Hyung, I might as well take advantage of the fact that they’re paying me.”

The elder flinched at the reminder of just _why_ an omega so young worked a job like that. Having been like a mother to the boy for the past five years, he still felt a pang of self-deprecation when he remembered that he couldn’t protect him all the time - Hell, he’d lived a far from sheltered life, both before and after coming into Seokjin and Namjoon’s care. The elder still remembered when his mate had brought home the trembling fifteen-year-old omega, wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket. He’d been bone-thin and pale as snow, looking ready to fall over from a gust of wind. He’d taken it upon himself to help the younger, feeding him, washing him, giving him new, warm clothes (his old clothes had hardly been appropriate for such a young omega to be wearing, especially in such cold weather. It’d taken months for Jungkook to stop flinching whenever his carers so much as took a step in his direction too quickly.

Namjoon had taken him in from his work - the alpha was part of the Jo-Pok, Korea’s largest organized crime group. While he usually stuck to the role of enforcer, he’d come across a young omega recently purchased from a trafficking ring. The gang had purchased him to work at one of their strip clubs for ten years to pay off his “debt” from them saving him from the system. While Namjoon had no power against the boy’s debt owners, he could at the very least offer him a home and, eventually, a family. He’d learnt that the omega’s name was Jungkook, and coaxing that information out of him had been a feat in itself. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t simply look at his files and read everything he needed to know - he wanted to gain the younger’s trust in an honest way. He wanted Jungkook to be comfortable with telling him these things himself, and eventually he had.

And so Jungkook had become a part of their family, considered their child just as much as Soobin, Jin and Namjoon’s biological son, who was twelve years old now.

The omega Jungkook had grown up to be always reminded Jin of how far he’d come, but every once in a while he’d be reminded that the younger, while in a better place than previously, was still stuck in a terrible situation, all of them feeling helpless.

Before he could reply to the younger’s comment, Jungkook had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk how to add links with different texts to stories so here's the link to their outfits:
> 
> Jungkook - https://pin.it/6LctRl2  
> Taehyung - https://pin.it/44JFhYz
> 
> Here's the link to the pinterest board, it's got all the character's outfits and the caption says what chapter it's for (i might save outfits there early tho so watch out for spoilers 😳😳) - https://pin.it/56XDWMe
> 
> shout at me on twitter: @jeonvggukie


End file.
